¿Quién necesita embriagarse con alcohol, cuando puede hacerlo con amor
by kenni star
Summary: (LEMMON)un pequeño regalo para tod@s aquellos que se quedaron muy tristes con el final de la relacion de estos dos. es un pequeño lemmon, hecho solo para complacer el lado pervertido de los demas ( y mio) espero que les guste :D


Había ocasiones en las cuales, por culpa del tiempo, Dannyl tenía que quedarse a dormir en la Gran Biblioteca. Al principio, él se negaba rotundamente porque decía que eso aumentaría los cotilleos que ya se estaban generando; Tayend alego que hicieran lo que hicieran, los cotilleos aumentaría y que no iba a arriesgarse a que le hicieran algo, por salir a tantas horas de la noche por culpa de los cotilleos. Con un poco de tiempo, y algunas tácticas de persuasión especiales, Dannyl accedió a quedarse en una de las tres pequeñas habitaciones que había en el lugar.

-hoy está lloviendo, ¿te quedaras? Además, ya es muy tarde.- Tayend observo a Dannyl esperanzado. El mago observo a su amante y suspiro. Tayend tenía razón, afuera había un aguacero y ya era demasiado tarde como para pedir que un carruaje fuera por él.

Bajó la mirada y observo las notas en las que él y Tayend habían estado trabajando ese día. No habían hecho mucho, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaron platicando y tomando vino.

-vale. Hoy me quedo.- la radiante sonrisa que cruzo por el rostro de Tayend hizo que el corazón de Dannyl brincara de emoción. Jamás creyó que llegaría a querer a alguien de esa manera. Amaba a Tayend, lo quería, lo apreciaba, lo admiraba; gracias a él se había dado cuenta que se engañaba a sí mismo y de que los sentimientos que Tayend sentía hacia él, eran correspondidos. Le debía mucho. Y todos los momentos de incertidumbre y miedo o restricciones, valían la pena si podía permanece junto a él. Los momentos que pasaban juntos valían oro. Dannyl estaba embelesado.

Recogieron todo lo que estaba en la mesa y lo guardaron en su lugar. Estaban a punto de irse cuando Tayend lo envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza. Dannyl se puso tenso e instintivamente trato de alejarlo un poco, pero logro no hacerlo cuando se percató de que nadie los veía, que podían intimidar un poco.

-te amo, Dannyl.- susurro el académico en el pecho del mago. Este le devolvió el abrazo y le acaricio el cabello delicadamente. Le divertía el hecho de que Tayend le llegara apenas debajo de la barbilla.

-yo también.- le aseguró.- es hora de dormir.- Dannyl hizo el amago de apartarse, pero Tayend lo apretó aún más fuerte. Levantó el rostro y posó sus labios contra los de Dannyl. Este se sorprendió y cerró la boca, la cual fue abierta de inmediato cuando Tayend introdujo su lengua salvajemente, encontró la de Dannyl y la invito a que se unieran. De manera torpe, Dannyl enredó su lengua con la de Tayend y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. A diferencia de otras veces que sentía un escalofrió, este fue de placer y un ligero cosquilleo apareció en su entrepierna. Tayend se separó de él y sonrió con malicia. Un destello de lujuria centelló en sus ojos y pegó su pelvis contra la de Dannyl. Este, al sentir la notable erección de su compañero, se sorprendió y excito más de lo que ya estaba. Tayend movió ligeramente la cadera, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran por encima de la ropa. Las manos de Tayend comenzaron a recorrer el pecho de Dannyl y se detuvieron en sus pezones erectos, que se notaban aun por encima de la túnica.. Los rozo con la yema de los dedos y sonrió.

Dannyl se sintió como un estúpido al percatarse de que se había quedado quieto sin hacer nada, dejando que Tayend se encargara de todo. Así que decidió por posar una mano detrás de la nuca de su amante y acercarlo a su boca. Lo beso de manera suave y luego trato de imitar lo que Tayend había hecho con su lengua anteriormente. También opto por recorrer el pecho del joven y se detuvo en el vientre, dudando si bajar o no. Una mano ligera pero fuerte le tomo la suya e hizo que bajara y comenzara a masajear, por encima de la ropa, lentamente su erección. Tayend dejó escapar un gemido ahogado cuando Dannyl apretó su miembro y se separó de este, mordiéndole el labio antes de hacerlo.

Dannyl se sobresaltó cuando Tayend comenzó a despojarlo de su túnica. Lo tomo de las manos y lo miro con excitación y preocupación.

-¿vamos a hacerlo aquí?-pregunto alarmado. Tayend supuso que, como era la primera vez de Dannyl, este no quería hacerlo en el sillón del despacho o en el suelo, pero el joven ya no podía soportarlo más y estaba deseoso de hacerlo, en donde fuera.

-¿quieres ir a la recamara?- Dannyl lo pensó durante un rato y negó lentamente con la cabeza; el, al igual que Tayend, no quería perder el tiempo en nada mas que no fuera su amante. Ante la negativa de Dannyl, Tayend sonrió y le quito la túnica por completo. Sobresalía un bulto prominente de la ropa interior de Dannyl y Tayend lo miro ansioso. Dannyl se ruborizo y detuvo el impulso de cubrirse. Tayend iba a ser la primera persona en verlo desnudo.

El académico paso su lengua por encima de la ropa y recorrió la erección de Dannyl, el cual no pudo evitar gemir alto, pero cerro la boca antes de que su gemido terminara. A Tayend eso lo molesto y quiso arrancarle otro gemido a Dannyl, optando por masajearlo y bajarle lo que restaba de su ropa de manera lenta. Alzo la mirada para ver a Dannyl y le encanto y fuerte rubor que tenía en las mejillas. Tomo el miembro de Dannyl entre sus manos y lo beso en la punta, con delicadeza. Comenzó a masajearlo lentamente de arriba abajo y presto atención a los sonidos que salían del mago. Dannyl hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para evitar que estos escaparan. Sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas y parecía que no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuere en ver a Tayend lamiendo y succionando su miembro. Las piernas le temblaban ligeramente, y se sorprendió con la boca abierta, la cual cerró rápido. No creía que su miembro se hubiera puesto de ese tamaño y que parecía que estaba a punto de explotar. Y así lo sentía él. Dannyl había decidido dejar de controlarse y permitirse correr cuando Tayend se separó y se sentó en el piso. Dannyl observo atento y aliviado como Tayend se quitaba la ropa elegante y moderna que traía. Su miembro comenzó a palpitar y su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos pervertidos cuando vio a Tayend en ropa interior y luego sin ella. Era asombroso. Y hermoso. Muy hermoso. Tayend busco a Dannyl con la mirada y poso los ojos en él, mirándolo de una manera penetrante. El alma se le cayó a los pies al pobre mago, cuando vio como Tayend comenzaba a complacerse a sí mismo. Dannyl trago con dificultad y comenzó a hiperventilar. Su mirada quería bajar, pero se resistía a no apartar sus ojos de los de Tayend, ya que no quería perderse las expresiones que este hacía. Placer, lujuria, excitación, mas placer, mas lujuria. A veces cerraba los ojos y se mordía un labio, y eso lo hacía ver muy sexy; demasiado como para que el miembro de Dannyl comenzara a gotear. Tayend pareció percatarse y abrió más las piernas, para que su amado no se perdiera del espectáculo que trataba de no ver, pero que lo intentaba en vano. Gemía más alto y murmuraba el nombre de mago cuando movía su mano velozmente. Se recostó en el piso y, levantando un poco las caderas, comenzó a acariciar su entrada lentamente. Dannyl pensó que cuando y como Tayend había aprendido todo eso, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo en cuanto Tayend introdujo dos dedos dentro de él. Un gemido alto y grave, ligeramente raposo, fue lo necesario para que Dannyl no lo controlara más y se corriera de pie, mientras miraba como su amante se masturbaba y hacia expresiones, sonidos y cosas que jamás hubiera pensado que podía hacer. Pero, aunque Dannyl se hubiera corrido y expulsado más de lo que había sacado en toda su vida, su miembro se erecto de nuevo cuando Tayend introdujo un tercer dedo y los sacaba y metía de manera rápida y firme. Jamás pensó que eso fuera posible, y aunque había aceptado que era un doncel, nunca se le paso por la mente como era que dos hombres tenían relaciones sexuales.

Tayend saco los dedos, los cuales estaban ligeramente llenos de algo viscoso y suspiró pesadamente.

-ven.- dijo con un ligero tono de urgencia. Pasaron unos segundos, y Dannyl cayó en la cuenta que se lo había dicho a él. Se agacho y Tayend se incorporó lentamente para recostar a Dannyl en el piso.-¿listo?- Dannyl asintió ansioso y observo expectante cuando Tayend se colocó encima de él, de cunclillas . El académico tomo el miembro de Dannyl y lo acomodó de tal manera que quedara justo debajo de la entrada de Tayend, el cual hizo una ligera mueca de dolor cuando comenzó a introducirlo de manera lenta. Dannyl sintió una opresión alrededor de su miembro, al principio un tanto extraña, pero luego comenzó a tornarse en algo delicioso y placentero y al parecer, por la expresión de Tayend, para el joven también. Un vez dentro, Tayend comenzó a moverse de manera lenta y cautelosa, Dannyl sentía que el chico lo hacía apropósito y que lo estaba volviendo loco. La presión en su miembro era cada vez más fuerte y la fricción que comenzaba a crearse era algo tan glorioso que jamás había sentido.

Tayend aumento la velocidad y Dannyl movió un poco las caderas, tratando de embestirlo. Por el rostro de Tayend, cruzo una expresión que provocó que Dannyl repitiera el movimiento anterior, pero más fuerte y profundo.

-da….nny…l-jadeo Tayend entre gemidos y gritos ahogado. De repente, imágenes que eran ajenas a su mente comenzaron a cruzar por ella. Tardo en darse cuenta que las imágenes eran de un hombre guapo y alto, y que ese hombre era él. Cuando llegó a Elyne, cuando entro en la Gran Biblioteca, cuando se encontraba en alta mar y luchaba contra las eyomas. Cuando sonreía o cavilaba sobre algo, o cuando estaba desesperado. Una imagen en particular le llamo la atención. Era el durmiendo, parecía tan tranquilo y sereno que dudó que se tratara de él. Una ligera brisa le revolvía el cabello y, sin aviso, una pequeña arruga apareció entre sus cejas. Indagó más en el recuerdo y varios sentimientos lo asaltaron a la vez. Eran sentimientos hermosos y uno que otro de preocupación. Una gran sensación de felicidad se apodero de Dannyl, pero el recuerdo desapareció y su felicidad se mezcló con el placer en cuanto sintió que Tayend se corría en su pecho y contraía su entrada. No se dio cuenta que habían cambiado de posición y ahora él se encontraba encima del joven. Aprovecho la situación y profundizo sus embestidas, haciéndolas más rápidas y fuertes. Su mente trastabilló se nublo cuando llegó a su límite y se corrió dentro de Tayend. Se recostó encima del académico y comenzó a jadear como si hubiera corrido kilómetros. Unas manos suaves y fuertes comenzaron a acariciarle el cabello.

-vi….vi lo que sientes y piensas de mí. Lo que pensaste cuando me conociste y lo que comenzaste a sentir después.- las manos se detuvieron por un momento pero luego retomaron su tarea

-eso no es justo.-reprocho Tayend en broma. Dannyl sonrió. Se separó de Tayend y se acercó a su rostro. Lo observo por un momento, dejándose embriagar por las emociones que sentía y por el amor que le tenía a ese hombre. Lo beso suave y tiernamente en los labios y lo apretó entre sus brazos. ¿Quién necesita embriagarse con alcohol, cuando puede hacerlo con amor?


End file.
